Bishie Wars
by crematosis
Summary: A friend of mine is introduced to several of the boys from Fruits Basket and mass chaos ensues.


A/N: Ha, my first fruits basket story! Even though…it's not much of a story. XD More like some random adventure with my friend Nicole…who happens to love fruits basket. XD

Disclaimer: I in no way own fruits basket characters…and no way do I own my friend Nicole…she's a rabid bishie-chaser that needs a leash. XD

The halls of **Kaibara High School were full of students laughing and talking to their friends. Even with all the usual noise, it was hard to ignore the spectacle caused by Kyo and Yuki Sohma fighting in the middle of the hallway. Haru stood by idly watching and Tohru Honda worriedly wrung her hands.**

**"They'll be fine," Momiji piped up cheerfully. "They fight all the time."**

**Tohru laughed nervously. "Yes, I suppose you're right."**

"Let's go, hot stuff," Uo growled, grabbing Kyo by the collar and dragging him away.

'Hey-what the-let go!" Kyo sputtered, thrashing in Uo's grip.

'Enough," she muttered. "You're making a scene."

"But Yuki started it!" Kyo protested.

"Yes, I sense a disturbance between you and Yuki," Hana murmured thoughtfully, coming up beside them.

Kyo jumped and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Don't-don't do that!" he yelped.

Yuki smirked as Uo continued dragging Kyo down the hallway. "He'll be fine. He just needs to cool down a bit."

The group stepped outside and Haru lazily stretched. "The sun's nice and warm today," he remarked.

Tohru bit her lip. "And poor Kyo has to stay inside with Uo-chan."

"He'll be fine," Yuki stated. "Maybe your friends can talk some sense into him. It'll do him good."

"Excuse me!" a girl shouted, running up to the group.

"Hey, wait for a me!" a second girl yelled.

Both girls stopped, catching their breath.

Yuki turned towards them, blinking in confusion. "Yes?"

"This is Yuki Sohma," the blonde girl said importantly. She pointed at Yuki. "Didn't I tell you he was pretty?"

"Yup," said the brunette girl. "He sure is."

Yuki turned pink. "Err..."

"And this is Tohru," the blonde continued "She helps out the Sohma family with cleaning and cooking, since they're all boys and they can't take care of themselves very well."

"All boys?" the brunette eyed Tohru jealously. "Lucky."

"Um, hi," Tohru offered. 'It's nice to meet you. And who are you?"

"You can call me Sari," the blonde said cheerfully. "And this is Nicole. She just moved here so I'm showing her around, introducing her to people."

"And this is Haru. He's the cow."

"That's not a cow, that's a bishie!" Nicole exclaimed, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Hmn?" Haru asked.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" Nicole shrieked, throwing herself at Haru.

Everyone rushed to grab her, but it was too late.

Poof!

Nicole turned away sadly as Haru the cow stared back at her impassively. 'Yeah, you're right. He's a cow."

"How did you know about us?" Yuki asked.

"I've watched it on an anime," Sari said cheerfully. "You guys have your own show."

"We do?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, you should watch it sometime. It's pretty funny. But anyway…"

She was interrupted by Haru changing back.

"Oh my god!' Nicole shrieked. "Naked bishie! Aargh, damn clouds are in the way! I must move them!"

Everyone grabbed her and held her back, just in case she tried to jump on Haru again.

"If you hug him, he'll just turn back into a cow," Sari explained.

Nicole grinned evilly as Haru began calmly gathering up his clothes and retreating behind a nearby bush to get dressed. "Is there anything in the curse about kissing?"

Haru stepped out from behind the bush and carefully stood a few feet away from Nicole.

"Aww, Nicole," Momiji whined. "Don't kiss Haru, kiss me!"

"That's Momiji," Sari explained. "He and Haru are both freshmen."

"Both in the same grade?" Nicole looked puzzled as she looked from Momiji to Haru. "That's not possible. Unless…"

"I was not held back," Haru growled.

"They're cousins, not brothers," Sari explained.

"Oh."

"Come on," Sari offered. "Let's go find Kyo. He looks like Ichigo from Bleach."

Nicole squealed. "Really?"

"yeah. Come on, let's go!"

The two girls took off running and the Sohmas stood watching as they left.

"Just moved here, hmn?" Haru muttered. 'Is it too late to ask for her to move back?"

"Haru!" Tohru scolded. "That's not nice."

Haru shrugged absently. "Just a thought."


End file.
